


Auto-Robotic-Erotic

by squishyturtlefuckfics



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 01:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishyturtlefuckfics/pseuds/squishyturtlefuckfics
Summary: Donatello can't sleep, but thankfully he's got a way to pass the time.Set in 2k12.





	Auto-Robotic-Erotic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Riu_wiu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riu_wiu/gifts).

> Because she's been begging for this for like a year and I picked today not to be lazy.

Through bleary, tired eyes, Donatello finds himself standing before his newest project: a white sheet draped over a robotic shape. A secret. One he couldn't let his brothers in on.

There’s a pause, a heavy silence in the room, as Donatello tries to break through the muck of sleep. Tapping at his leg. Worrying his lip. This was… ridiculous. He shouldn’t. He should be in bed. He should be trying to sleep. Trying to catch up on the three days of rest he’d sorely missed.

Yet here he was. Alone in the lab. Cold. Trembling.

And unsatisfied.

He reaches forward, pulling the drape off, gaze soft as his eyes land on Metalhead's bulky frame. It was a miracle he'd managed to rebuild him, yet even still the scars remained. Rusted metal, chipped paint work. It'd taken a lot of work to fix him back up, but he was almost complete. Almost back to normal, if not a little scruffy looking.

And... A little extra.

Between the robot's legs sits a dark, metallic rod, about six inches in length and three in width. Donatello's cheeks burn as he rummages through the drawers beside him, pulling out an assortment of hollow sex toys. Some he'd made, some he'd purchased online and modified, yet all of them different shapes and colours.

Settling on a fleshy-pink toy, Donatello hastily tucks it under his arm and locks the drawer back up before moving Metalhead out of his charging station, dragging him over towards his desk. It’s still a bit messy from today’s work, tools and papers scattered all over it, though nothing a quick sweep of the hand can’t fix.

Inhaling through his nose, the turtle sets his eyes back on the robot. He kneels, plucking the toy from under his arm and sliding it down over the metallic shaft, gasping as the cool metal brushes over his skin as he secures it around the base. Satisfied with his work, he stands and raises himself up onto the desk. Shaking. Trembling.

God, he needed this.

Fetching a remote from his belt, Donatello slowly reclines backwards on the desk, spreading himself as the motorised legs sink down towards the ground. With the prod of a button, Metalhead whirrs to life, and with the click of a few more, his new program boots.

Without delay, the robot quickly moves forwards, and Donatello gasps as those cold metallic hands grope at his legs. The touch is as gentle as it is firm, and within seconds Metalhead is poking around his hole, fingers dancing over his skin. Donatello squirms as they find his tail, as they trail around his ring, teasing the already slick and loosened entrance.

Pausing for a moment, Donatello allows Metalhead to explore for a few more moments before moving on. Another click as he depresses a button, and Metalhead shifts his grip to spread the turtle’s cheeks, slowly edging toward the bench. Donatello watches his approach, and squirms as he slowly works the metal rod into him.

It's warm, despite the cold metal underneath, and the toy feels great as it stretches through his insides, the ridges brushing and grinding against his walls. Donatello releases a shuddering breath as he's filled, eyes fixed on the ceiling as he allows everything to slowly wash over him. The size… The feel of it just resting there. He gently strokes at his slit until his cock emerges, hard and hot against his hand as he squeezes it.

He lies there for a few moments before proceeding, just gently working his cock to full mast. Then more tapping, a few more buttons clicking in the background, and the whirring of mechanical parts. Metalhead shifts in response, slowly withdrawing until he's almost out, before pushing back in. Building a slow, yet steady pace.

Donatello groans, letting his head fall back against the desk as Metalhead fucks him.

F-Fuck... It's so **good**.

He waits a few moments to adjust to it, and then with another button press Donatello increases the speed. Metalhead's grip on him tightens. His thrusts quicken. The clang of metal gets louder.

It lasts for what seems like hours: just Metalhead rocking into him. Gently fucking him into bliss. Donatello finds his eyelids drooping, body tingling all over as he sinks into it.

His fingers twitch as he presses the button again.

Harder, pressing in further. Donatello squirms against the desk as the toy brushes against his prostate, covering his beak to muffle the noise he's making. His grip around his cock tightens as he speeds up, stroking himself faster to meet Metalhead's pace.

O-Ohh... Oh **fuck**!

His muscles stiffen, body tensing, and in response Metalhead speeds up just a little. Fucking him just hard enough to spill over the edge. Donatello squeezes his eyes shut as he comes, crying into his hand as he rides out the orgasm, coating himself in his sticky fluids.

As if in response to that, Metalhead’s movements begin to slow, and Donatello basks in it until they cease entirely. With a few trembling button pushes, the toy pops out of him and Metalhead stands back, automatically retreating to his charging point. Stars still sweeping around his vision, Donatello stands slowly, shaky on his feet as he meanders his way back to the robot, watching as it slowly shuts itself down for later use.

“Thanks, pal…”

He places his hand on the robot’s head, giving it a gentle pat, before gingerly removing the toy from Metalhead’s body and placing it to the side. He’d clean it up in the morning.

With a final button press, Donatello watches as the metal rod quickly flips upwards into an open compartment of Metalhead’s shell, hidden from sight as a smooth sheet of yellow metal slides down to cover any gaps. He replaces the fabric sheet over the robot’s body, and tucks the remote back into his belt as he pads back to bed, grabbing a towel from his workbench as he goes.

He didn’t need his brothers finding out about this.


End file.
